


Alive

by Paycheckgurl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character from another universe, F/F, Major Character Undeath, Nudity, Plot What Plot, Rare Pair, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: Suzie wants to feel alive. Newly single, Martha can help with that.
Relationships: Suzie Costello/Martha Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn’t exactly my forte but this is as close I’ve gotten to writing it. More of an M+ than Explicit.

“Jack, this official UNIT business,” Martha spoke into her phone. “I’m going to need you to tell me the current location of former Torchwood employee ID TW0563, Suzie Costello, former ranking second in command Torchwood Three: Cardiff.” 

“What? The morgue...Martha is this some kind of joke?”

“It is not a joke, and the correct answer is...apparently alive and in front of me.” 

“Shit!” She could vaguely makeout the sound of Jack barking orders to Ianto to check the morgue, Toshiko to check the CCTV footage, and Owen to check Gwen’s head for injury as well as her energy levels.

While he did that she and Suzie had a bit of a chat. It lasted upwards of twenty minutes. Twenty minutes in which Martha was fairly sure she’d made up her mind, and Jack had failed to disconnect the call. 

“Jack if you’re still there, she insists she’s simply fallen through from another timeline where she never found the artifacts Ianto archived as the…” Martha couldn’t help but laugh slightly at Ianto’s preferred naming scheme before trying to continue with the professional tone, “‘Risen Mitten’ and ‘Life Knife’.” 

“My apologies if I don’t exactly trust her,” said Jack. “But last time Suzie Costello miraculously cheated death, she almost killed Gwen in the process.” 

Suzie stood in front of her, with her arms crossed, apparently not impressed. Neither with her nor with Jack’s reaction. Both fair, and that was probably on Martha for putting him on speaker. 

“Well, the corpse is still there,” Jack admitted. “Owen didn’t pick up any energy readings of note off of Gwen, who swears she’s headache free, and the CCTV hasn’t been touched. I should still check the situation myself...” 

“Look Jack, it's been a  _ long  _ day,” said Martha. “She’s here, at UNIT’s London headquarters. And there was a recorded time fisher shortly before she arrived, indicating time travel or a dimensional opening. You can drive in tomorrow, they’ll be expecting you. But if the corpse hasn’t moved this time…” 

“Just be careful…” he warned. 

“I will be,” she assured. “Good night, Jack.” She clicked the phone off. 

There was paperwork and commands that ended with the visiting Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart himself ordering Suzie into Martha’s protective custody for the night. 

“So...released to your custody…” began Suzie. “And that entails…” 

Martha sighed. “UNIT cells aren’t exactly known for their accommodations. However, since Jack was able to confirm that the corpse of this timeline’s Suzie Costello is still where it belongs...officially you’re to be treated as an interplanetary, time displaced, and/or dimensional guest. In other words: congratulations, I get to babysit you in a hotel room tonight.”

Suzie sighed visibly. As she did Martha couldn’t help but notice her features were sharp and pretty. Her curls framed her face in a way that was harsh on first glance, but could almost be almost soft if she allowed them to fall downwards. That was Suzie, Martha decided. Outwardly harsh but soft when seemed to let her guard down. 

“Welcome to the Percy Hotel,” said Martha. “The most affordable, not-technically-a-hostel, not-technically a no-tell-motel, in the closest proximity to the UNIT London headquarters.” 

“There’s only one bed,” said Suzie. 

“I’m taking the armchair for the night...I’ve slept on worse.” 

Suzie looked at her, sizing her up. Her eyes were a pretty shade of dark brown that drew Martha in.

“You don’t have anything better to do?” Suzie asked in a tone that was surprisingly soft for the question at hand, and the amount of sarcasm she still managed to squeeze into it despite the hint of softness. 

“Actually sadly, no I don’t. Not exactly up for calling my ex-fiancé and asking for a round of no strings post-break up sex tonight.”

“Still might be vaguely more interesting than staring at the generic wall art in this hole all night...” 

Martha hummed vaguely. Suzie stared at her in a way that looked like she was trying to convey something important. 

“I’m not the person Jack Harkness thinks I am,” she said plainly after a moment. 

“No I don’t think you are. Look my fiancé...well, you were Torchwood in your universe, you’re familiar with this kind of thing. I actually met him in a timeline that got rewritten. And I kept wanting him to be the same Tom Milligan that I’d met before time got changed...and he wasn’t. And then I was gone for work all the time, and so was he, and I couldn’t tell him any of what I did or what I’d been through...I was waiting for a person that didn’t exist anymore, and trying to force him into a rewritten timeline sized box. Trust me, I get it.” 

“Oh. Sorry...” She trailed off. 

“Don’t be...sorry for all that. I didn’t mean to dump it on you. It’s just that it’s recent and well…” 

“No. I appreciate it, really. If it helps...sometimes I feel like I’m locked out...that I’m only acting in a play I didn’t read the ending to, and I’m going through motions even though I don’t know why. I’m supposed to be the big, bad second in command of Torchwood and just swallow all the shit I’ve seen like it’s nothing. It’s all a bit...existential. I can almost see why this universe’s me could go off the deep end — you see too much shit and sometimes you wonder if there’s even a point in continuing to wade through it. Though I do like the option where I don’t end up in Torchwood’s morgue. It’s nice…being alive.” 

“Amen to that,” said Martha. 

“Feeling alive...I’d like to do that,” said Suzie. There was something in her gaze.

Unlike the people she tended to fall for, Martha was not thick. She knew an opening for a line and a flirt when she saw one. You had to when you counted Jack as a friend, really. 

Despite herself, despite her usual professionalism, she gave Suzie the once over. “Well I might have some ideas on how we could feel alive tonight…” 

“I’ve got a thing for doctors,” she admitted.

“Great, because I’ve officially sworn of them,” said Martha. She leaned forward and kissed her atop the bed. 

Suzie was a good kisser. At first it was slow and experimental, getting a taste for each other. Both women were scientists, they conducted experiments, and wanted to see what worked. What resulted in what reaction. What elicited a tilt of the head, the slightest of moans, and then what made the kisses turn desperate and deep. The pace quickened. Her lips were soft as she moaned into Martha’s mouth. She practically withered as Martha trailed the kisses down her neck. 

Soon they swapped positions with Suzie desperately necking her way down Martha’s body. It’d leave a mark like she was a bloody teenager. It felt too good to care. 

They made short work of the jackets throwing them to the bedside, the shirts next. Suzie’s bra was lacey and black. It was beautiful against her form, but Martha wanted what was underneath. She removed it in one motion. She cupped her hands over Suzie’s chest, and made note of the noises she made as her tongue made its way over her nipples. 

There was a certain point, where Martha wondered if maybe she shouldn’t be doing this with her professional charge. Glancing downward to see Suzie between her legs, the feeling of just what Suzie’s mouth was capable of, and the shout of “ _ oh my god don’t stop!” _ that she involuntarily vocalized instead, pretty much put an end to that. Once she regained control of her body, shaking in sheer pleasure, she moved to return the favor. 

The absolutely indecent moan that escaped Suzie as Martha went down, served as confirmation she was on the right track in this goal. It was good for Suzie to give up control like this sometimes. It was good for Martha to be in control like this sometimes. She lost her train of thought as she managed to make Suzie moan loudly again. 

Martha woke up the next morning very pleased. The sleeping woman beside her snored slightly. They’d have to wake up soon, and face a day of inquiry and planning. In the meantime Martha placed a quick kiss atop Suzie’s forehead. Glad that Suzie Costello, this Suzie Costello, was alive. 


End file.
